tbgsfandomcom-20200213-history
TBG Wiki:Abbrevations used on the TBGs
Abbrevations in TBGs Users * Tymewalk: Tyme (usually Ty by TheHockeyist) * TheHockeyist: Hockey (sometimes Hock by a few users, The by DownsGameClub, and formerly Sticks the Badger by PrincessPandaTBG) * DownsGameClub: Downs or DGC * PrincessPandaTBG: PPTBG or Panda (Princess by TheTealWashableMarker and formerly Idiot by TheHockeyist) * TheTealWashableMarker: Teal * coolman2443: cool * TBGChildGamer: TBGCG, although he prefers CG (also TBG by epicanna27) * Faressain: Fares or Fare (don't mistake by fare) * jji10dino: Dino * joefarebrother: JFB or joe (or fare - used by Faressain, do not mistake with Fare) * jji7skyline: Skyline * Smiley100P: Smiley (sometimes Smiles) * Wordweaver: WW or Weaver * alexphan: alex * algmwc5: al (or Kat) * Floofy: sheepfox (used by Fares), also Floof and Floofs (and flofs by Beagel) * The2000 : t2000/2000 * SuperDoom1: Super, SuperDoom, SD1, Doom RPGs * KQ: KittyQuest, an RPG run by CG * OHG: Once-Hungry Games, another big RPG, currently run by Tymewalk * M&M: Magic and Mayhem, a RPG run by Wordweaver (but it ended) * DtG:TBGs: Destroy the Godmodders: TBGs * AFiE: Alternate Future in Europe, run by Fares * CoPKMN: Chronicles of Pokémon, one of first more successful Pokemon using RPs, currently one of biggest RPGs (and one where Floofy transited with large experience onto TBGs...), run by Fares. * TTAP: Tappy Tap Adventures: Prequel, run by Pricey12345 * TTA: Tappy Tap Adventures. * TDLIRTD: Tomodachi Life Islander Roll To Dodge, created by Smiley100P * TWFKMN: The War: Fakemon RP, the second-biggest RPG and the biggest one to still be played on regularly * FH: Fandomia High by Beagel Fandoms * HS/MSPA: Homestuck/MS Paint Adventures * SU: Steven Universe * MLP(:FiM): My Little Pony (Friendship Is Magic) * TF2: Team Fortress 2 * FE: Fire Emblem * JD: Just Dance (although Tymewalk is the only one using it) * KSP: Kerbal Space Program * PKMN: Pokémon * WBB: We Bare Bears * L4D(2): Left 4 Dead (2) * Sunky teh Hegug: Sonic the Hedgehog (used by coolman2443) * FKMN: Fakemon Ships * Sonamy (PrincessPandaTBG): Sonic the Hedgehog/Amy Rose (both Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shadaze (PrincessPandaTBG): Shadow the Hedgehog/Blaze the Cat (both Sonic) * Silvee (PrincessPandaTBG): Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic)/Floee the Fox (Sonic OC) * Lightflug (epicanna27 and Beagel): Lightningkit/Flug (Fandomia High characters) Programs * GIMP: Free image-editing tool, used as an alternative to MS Paint and Photoshop * Inkscape: Free vector image editing tool Other Terms * verflixt! (Tymewalk): A German slang word roughly equating to "darn it!" * JINX (CG started it but it spread): Something said when two users talk at the same time, usually followed by "YOU OWE ME A SODA" or some variant tl thhereof * Блин! (TheHockeyist): Russian word for pancake, usually used as a filler swear word (pronounced "blin") * VERHEXEN! (Tymewalk): German form of "JINX!" (literally curse), usually followed by "DU SCHULDEN MIR EIN KEKS" (you owe me a cookie) * NYEH HEH HEH (Faressain): Random laughter. * GERSH DERN IT (CG): Gosh darn it but lighter. * DAGNABBIT (Tymewalk shamelessly stolen from DGC's comments): Similar to gosh darn it!T * Ninjaed/Ninja'd (most people): When you outpost someone by a very small amount of time (sometimes even zero seconds) * Espio'd (PrincessPandaTBG): Same for "ninja'd"; derived from Sonic the Hedgehog character, Espio the Chameleon, who is a ninja * Kek (coolman, shpore): replacement for 'lol' * (Smiley): Used to self-censor words. * (curse), (Valar Morghulis) or (Faressain): Also used as a filler self-censor word. Curse is self-censor while Valar Morghulis is so-said "All men must die." Actual debut of was in TTA, but eventually replaced . * bork (Floofy) - used as filler self-censor word. * Custom Emoticons - used to show feelings (only used and made by the2000) * Whta (the2000) : A substitute for "what" * Brb (most people): I'll be back in a few minutes. * Brb (Floofy): I'll be back in 3+ hours.